The One
by Uranus2000
Summary: A new era is created with the birth of one. But she has not yet been born. She holds the key. Everyone is after her. Everyone wants her. But how many truly loves her and care for her?


Title: The One Author: Uranus2000 Warnings: Cannot think of any at the moment. Notes: "talking" 'thinking and mind speech'  
  
Oh yeah, hopefully, everyone is familiar enough with the characters of SM and GW so that I can just introduce the characters without going into detailed description. Meaning, if I just mention the characters, you know whom I'm talking about. ^_^  
  
~*~*~  
  
A thin mist covered the field as Quatre sat there praying. Sweat matted his hair as he frowned in concentration. His brows furrowed as he tried to see the girl in his vision. Slowly her body began to take form, showing the figure of a sixteen-year-old. Her face was still indistinct, but Quatre could make out stunning silver-blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Q-man!"  
  
Quatre lost his concentration as a rather loud noise made its way to his ears.  
  
"Duo." Quatre said, acknowledging the playful werewolf.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter? You seem kind of annoyed." Duo asked.  
  
Quatre immediately wiped the tiny frown off his face. "Nothing. Are you done feeding yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah. The others are probably playing with their food before they eat it." Duo grinned cheekily.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Maxwell." Wufei appeared through the mist. "That's something only you would do."  
  
Duo was about to protest with Trowa showed up.  
  
"I spotted some soldiers out. Be on the lookout."  
  
"They're half a mile to the east." Heero had snuck up unnoticed while attention was on Trowa. "Trieze is looking for us again."  
  
"Then we better move it." Quatre said worriedly.  
  
"Why? It's not like we can't beat the daylight out of them." Duo said. "I want some action!"  
  
Suddenly, Quarto's eyes went wide and he fell forward. Trowa caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"He's gone into another trance." Trowa said as he recognized the usual symptoms: dilated pupils, glazed eyes, pale skin, uneven breathing.  
  
"Then we'll have to carry him back to the mansion." Heero said. "Duo, you carry him while we distract the soldiers."  
  
"Huh? Why me?" Duo asked, bewildered.  
  
"Because," Trowa explained patiently, "werewolves are the fastest moving creatures with long endurance and we're pretty far away from the mansion. Also, we need Heero to fight the soldiers since he's better than you."  
  
"Soldiers?"  
  
Indeed, at that moment, a group of soldiers jumped out of the trees and surrounded the five boys.  
  
"Just get moving, Maxwell!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good work, Lady. Very good."  
  
"Thank you, Master Trieze."  
  
"I never expected you to find them so fast. You deserve a small token of my appreciation at least."  
  
Lady Une held her breath as Trieze leaned in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Darn you, Quatre." Duo muttered as he raced through the forest. The surrounding environment passed him in an undistinguishable blur. "Why did you have to get a vision now of all times. And damn Trowa for pointing Mr. Perfect out."  
  
A mansion loomed overhead, sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean.  
  
"What I wouldn't give.." Duo trailed off as he approached the house. Racing in, he set Quatre on the couch and waited for the others. In the meantime, he was going to watch some TV and pout. Why did Trowa have to say it so bluntly?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero dodged the attacks coming his way.  
  
'Pathetic. Trieze got a bunch of bakas doing his dirty work. Shifting into his werewolf form, he made a beeline for a soldier who was frantically searching for more bullets.  
  
"Don't you know you can't always depend on weapons to save your worthless life?" Heero whispered before tearing the soldier apart. Blood splattered over his golden-brown coat, dirtying it, but Heero gave no notice. Blood covered his muzzle, making him all the more eerie to the two remaining soldiers. One just stood there as the other morphed into a wolf and ran off.  
  
The remaining soldier stood there stupidly as Heero leaped into the air. A second later, his head went flying in the air, landing on the ground 20 feet away. Heero smirked, or as much as his wolf form would allow.  
  
'Baka.' His tongue slipped out to lick the excess blood that covered his muzzle. Then he walked silently into the woods, going after the runaway. 'There's nothing I hate more than someone who turns on his comrades.'  
  
A stench filled the air two minutes later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa gave his opponents a look over. His single green eye seemed to glow before he disappeared from view. Suddenly, all three soldiers fell. Only a warlock got back up. He quickly pulled out a pouch and pulled blue dust out, chanting and sprinkling at the same time. The fog surrounding him vaporized. Now he could see anything that moved within 10 feet of him.  
  
The warlock heard whispers coming from behind him, but when he turned around, there was nothing there.  
  
"Shapeshifter! Come out and fight. Where are you?!" The warlock bellowed.  
  
Trowa slinked up behind him while the warlock was still frantically searching for any signs of movement. He drew out a long, thin wire and quietly circled the warlock's neck. The warlock stiffened. Trowa gently pulled the wire as he turned around.  
  
"Right behind you." Trowa answered as the body fell with a thump.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei dodged the boomerang and delivered a kick himself. The ninja was able to block the kick, but was unprepared for the upper cut that followed. As the ninja stumbled back, he quickly split himself in two. However, he was dead before the spell was carried through.  
  
"Weakling." Wufei muttered. "Only a fool would take the time to perform a spell during a fight.  
  
He was replied with a burst of pain from his back. While Wufei had been talking to the dead ninja, a sorceress had warmed up a scroll and blasted Wufei.  
  
Wufei growled. "It is dishonorable to hit a man when his back is turned. Since, you are already dishonorable, then it would not dishonor me to hit a woman!"  
  
With that, Wufei unleashed a few attacks of his own until the woman was burnt to a crisp, literally. He left for the mansion as quickly as possible. What vision was it that Quatre had seen?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre trembled. He was cold. No, he was hot. No, he was depressed. Wait, he's ecstatic. Where was he? Quatre stumbled through the black inkiness as he tried to decipher what had happened in the last few minutes. However, for all of his trouble, he only got a splitting headache.  
  
A cool calmness washed over him. His headache was disappearing. His eyesight wasn't blurry anymore! Quatre gasped. Standing before him was a beautiful girl. No, a tenshi. NO, a goddess.  
  
'I am none of these. I am only a being that has yet to come to life.'  
  
It was the most mellifluous, most sensuous, most endearing voice he ever heard.  
  
"So, you are not alive yet."  
  
'Correct.'  
  
"Then." Quatre hesitated. "How are you here?"  
  
'You were in pain. I had to stop the pain.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Because you are my other half.'  
  
Quatre was left puzzled.  
  
'Your friends are waiting.'  
  
Quatre felt as if someone was pushing him toward something. He saw himself quickly approaching a light. He was speeding toward it too fast for his liking. His arms reached up on their own accord to shield himself.  
  
NO!  
  
Then, Quatre was awake, panting and sweating, trying to calm his racing heart as he finally understood the girl's statement: You are my other half.  
  
He looked up, his friends were all gathered around him. Two of them were indifferent while the third looked genuinely concerned. The last one slapped Quatre on the back.  
  
"Q-man, you okay there?" Duo grinned.  
  
Duo's smile faltered as he saw the fear and the pure awe in Quatre's blue-green eyes.  
  
  
  
"She's coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, thought of a semi-warning. I don't have any serious idea where I'm going with this fic. There's no plot. I'm just writing whatever I feel like. I came up with this idea WAY back, but never did anything about it because I knew I would never finish it. But, now, I'm trying to improve my writing, so I thought this would be a good way. So, here I am, starting a fic.a week before school starts. -_- I am such a baka.  
  
Anyways, this is mainly a test-fic. To see if I have what it takes to actually write a story and post it online. If this sucks and people just plain hate, review, tell me, and you'll never see this again. Though, I may try other tests. ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget. I'm not too sure how to spell Trieze's/Treize's name. See? So, if anyone can kindly tell me. I'd appreciate it. AND.if I continue this fic, somedays you may see Heero spelled Heero and other days, it would be spelled Hiiro. Depends on what my fingers want to do. Ja ne. 


End file.
